I missed you
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia share a moment after she returns from Soul Society.


**I missed you**

**A/N:** Takes place in Chapter 200 after the Soul Society Arc

…

Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's bed without a seconds thought. She laid there, with her head buried in the pillow, taking in the scent. A scent she felt has been too long to live without. She relaxed her body and felt as though she would collapse if she didn't rest. Her ears perked up as she heard Ichigo enter the room behind her.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed! Your bed is downstairs!" Ichigo exclaimed while kicking her gently.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to sleep down there. I'll rather sleep with you." Rukia said with an innocent face while looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared back at Rukia for a second than a slight blush came over his face. He throw the pillow at her head and said "Don't say things that can lead to a misunderstanding, moron!"

"Moron! Who are you calling a moron!" Rukia said throwing the pillow back, hitting him in the chest.

Ichigo jumped over Rukia attempting to pin her down to shut her up. Rukia pushed on his face until Ichigo twitched with pain. Rukia sighed '_Here he is trying to pick a fight with me when he's injured_.'

Rukia grabbed at the sides of Ichigo's face. Ichigo stared at her wondering what she was doing. She reached her hand over his head and started to remove the tightly wrapped bandages. Ichigo tried to stop her, but she held firmly signaling to him that she knew what she was doing, and that she was trying to help. The bed was small but they both sat on top with ease. Ichigo's long legs were slightly bent as they settled on the bed. With Rukia's small figure she easily fit between them as to get closer to Ichigo. She placed her hand on his chest. "You're still hurt, you should of told me. I can fix it." Rukia spoke, glancing at Ichigo

"What are you talking about, it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about it." Ichigo said turning away.

Rukia quietly built up her healing magic. Her magic spread all across his body. He closed his eyes. Already he was feeling better. "Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo said, turning back towards her.

"Don't mention it," she said simply while jokingly hitting him on the arm.

The room fell silent but it was a comfortable silence. The air was steady as if time stood still. Ichigo gazed at Rukia. She suddenly looked beautiful and angelic as the moonlight from outside shone in making her glow. He had forgotten these times, the times where nothing had to be said, just being together was enough. Ichigo smiled gently and said, almost into a whisper, "I'm glad you're back."

Rukia looked into his eyes "Me too" she said in the same tone. "I've missed this place…and you."

Ichigo's body relaxed and tensed up at the same time. Ever since leaving Soul Society he felt like there was something missing. Things seemed to worsen the more he was here. Then suddenly when everything was at its darkest Rukia appeared and brought light to everything good. He had missed her and now she was back. She was here, only a few inches away from him. His face stiffened. Suddenly realizing that Rukia might see the emotions on his face he fell forward, dropping his head onto Rukia's small shoulder. Burying his face in her scent.

Ichigo's hands held Rukia's wrists at either side as his legs bended back almost encompassing her. "I've missed you too." Ichigo said close to her ear.

Rukia was taken slightly aback by Ichigo's embrace but she accepted it unconditionally, leaning her own head on his. He was warm. His orange hair brushed against her cheek. She moved her hand as she touched his hair, then his face, and finally stopped as she clasped his neck.

Ichigo lifted his head to face Rukia who was only a couple of inches away. He closed the distance by gently tapping his forehead against hers, and he looked at her with such an intensity that he wasn't even aware of. She returned his gaze, which made Ichigo more drawn in. He caught himself looking at her lips as he brought his hand to the side of her face, grasping it softly.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her. Ichigo brought his face closer but stopped. '_What am I doing?' _He abruptly thought. His hand lost it's grip, finding its way onto her shoulder instead as he lowered his head away from hers. Rukia saw this. Rukia didn't and couldn't think anything of it. All she knew is that Ichigo stopped and she didn't want him to stop. Her hands moved on their own as she held Ichigo's face. Rukia brought her lips to Ichigo's and she kissed him tenderly, her eyes closing automatically. Ichigo without a moments pause, accepted and he also closed his eyes.

The kiss, a simple press of the lips, didn't last more than five seconds. They both looked at each other, and they went in for another one. The second kiss lasted for over a minute, both of them slightly opening their mouths and deepening the kisses. Heat was radiating off both their bodies. The kiss was so passionate, so fervent, that they couldn't stop.

Rukia's hand was buried into Ichigo's hair as she pulled him closer. Ichigo's hand was around Rukia's waist, clutching her tightly, showing no signs of letting go. Never before has Ichigo experienced anything like this. It was revolutionary, time-stopping. Her lips were softer than he imagined and her body fit exactly in his arms like she was made for him. The kiss itself was not enough, he wanted more. He slipped in his tongue and went deeper into Rukia's mouth.

Rukia tenderly returned his kiss as her tongue found his. She started to breath heavily, panting softly between breathes after each kiss. Her hands continuously touched Ichigo, but it wasn't enough, she wanted to touch the heat she felt under the fabric, to touch the skin. Her hands were trying to find a way but Ichigo beat her to it. Ichigo had slipped his hands under Rukia's shirt and was touching her bare skin at her waist. He continually caressed her as he brought his hand up Rukia's back.

Rukia felt shocks of electricity shoot up her spine giving her sweet pleasure. She disengaged from and kiss and she couldn't help but arch her back as she gave in to his caresses. Ichigo's lips were left all alone, he had to find something else to kiss. He started to kiss at her neck. Rukia let out a small moan. It was then when both of them realized what was happening. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. Neither of them sure on what to do.

Both of them flinched as they heard a sound coming from downstairs. Someone was climbing the stairs. Ichigo's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten that his family was downstairs. His sister, or worse, his father, was coming up. Ichigo turned to Rukia with a warning look and she understood. She pushed herself off Ichigo, and she climbed off the bed and sat on the chair that was located by the desk not too far away. She quickly fixed her clothes and her hair, casting glances at Ichigo all the while. Ichigo also straightened up just in time his bedroom door opened.

Walked in was both of Ichigo's little sisters, each of them carrying a plate of food. Ichigo and his sisters exchanged quick words as he nearly pushed them out after grabbing the trays. Ichigo placed the plates on the desk and sat back down sighing loudly. Ichigo glanced at Rukia. She gave him a devilish smile as she handed him his tray. They both ate in silence, neither of them saying a thing about what happened. But it wasn't needed. Not right now anyway.

**-End-**


End file.
